


Together

by haisepuff



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little angst but mostly fluff i promise, i just rly wanted to write something soft and sappy, it was 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisepuff/pseuds/haisepuff
Summary: It's been almost 6 years, and yet the two of them had never known how the other truly felt.





	Together

Momo felt Yukis nose gently nestle against the back of his hair, and slim arms gently wrap around his waist. A soft breath escaped his lips, and his shoulders relaxed.  
It wasn't as if Yuki startled him, but the feeling of his chest lightly pressing to his back still made his body light up.  
  
As he tilted his head back just a small bit, breathing out slowly, he felt a pair of warm lips brush near his ear, then to his jaw, and instinctively, he leant into it.  
Really, Yuki did have impeccable timing...his thoughts were just about to run him into the dirt, so the soft but intimate distraction was welcome.  
  
"You okay...?" Yukis voice was almost a whisper as his breath caressed his ear so lightly it made him shiver.  
"You've been standing in the kitchen for over twenty minutes..." he tucked his nose against Momos neck again and nuzzled it softly.  
  
As he sighed once more, Momo let his eyes open a faint bit.  
"I'm...I'm fine. Really," a delicate smile formed on his lips and he let himself relax against Yukis chest.  
"Thank you though...I was just....just overthinking things as usual," momo admitted quietly, and Yukis arms tightened just the smallest bit in a manner of protectiveness.  
As if he could protect momo from his own mind.  
It was an appreciated gesture at least.  
  
"Don't lie, Momo," Yukis voice was like silk, it was so gentle and smooth, but concern filled it as well. It made Momo feel guilty.  
"No lies here, darling, don't worry." He nestled himself closer, the delicate smile remaining.  
"I'm happy, Yuki. So happy." His hands moved to gently hold onto Yukis.  
  
"But you know...even though I'm happy, and have everything I could ever ask for...I still feel sad sometimes." The small smile faded, and his fingers gripped lightly at Yukis hands.  
"It's silly, I don't even know why I feel sad." His voice trembled for just a moment.  
  
"You can...talk to me about it, you know?" Yuki spoke up softly again, lightly caressing his thumb over the back of momos hand as he held it now.  
"Thank you," Momo replied rather quickly, as if responding to the tone in Yukis voice more than the statement. Yuki had never been wonderful at expressing things through words, of course, he'd been getting better, but Momo had also learned how to read him well.  
The slight tinge in Yukis voice as he spoke, told Momo that he was worried that he didn't want to share his feelings with him, but...that wasn't true. He wanted to assure him quickly of that.  
  
"I know...I've worked hard to get here with you, and I've learnt so much, seen so much. It's all so amazing. Nothing compares to spending my days with you, though. Being your partner....it's hard to imagine, even now." Momo gave a small, breathy laugh and Yuki listened.  
"I used to think that I'd be content just seeing you and Ban-san back together...to see you perform again. But I guess I've gotten jealous over the years, and I don't want to give up this place. It's like Ryou said, almost. I've grown to like this seat, and I want to keep it." His shoulders tensed again, and he wished so badly to move away from Yuki, to hide his shame, but Yuki held him close.  
  
"I still...wish I could see you perform again, be happy like before...but at the same time, I wouldn't give up my place next to you for anything." Momo bit at his lower lip in a nervous habit.  
"I wouldn't want you to." Yukis soft but blunt words echoed in his ears, and his whole body tensed.  
Of course, Yuki loved him, and Momo loved him too. He knew that much, but even so...  
  
"Sometimes, I just feel like I don't deserve this, you know? All I did was get up on stage and throw a few punches," he huffed gently.  
"You were brave. More so than I could have ever been at the time. I...was such a coward at the time." Yuki was the one admitting his thoughts this time, and he hid his face against Momos shoulder. It was rare for him to talk about himself in such a way...he always acted so cool.  
  
"If you hadn't gotten on stage Momo, I would have been screwed..."  
Momo tilted his head lightly, leaning it against Yukis,  
"I didn't know how to defend myself, and I was practically frozen stiff with fear as that guy came towards me." His arms held Momo closer to him.

  
"But I...that's still not very spectacular, and when...when I came to you asking, well- begging, for you not to quit, I was such a blubbering mess, I'm not sure why you didn't just walk away." Momo breathed through his nose again, hands holding onto Yukis forearms to loosen his grip a little.  
"It's been almost six years....but sometimes I still feel denial that you accepted my offer, let alone grew to love me..." a faint laugh spilled past his parted lips, and he managed to turn around in Yukis arms.  
  
"Mm...I'll have to work harder on showing you then," Yuki spoke with such a soft and heavenly voice, Momos face gently in his palm.  
A gentle blush crossed over momos cheeks at Yukis words. Of course, whenever Yuki manages to find the right thing to say, it makes his heart melt all over again.

  
"Yuki..." momo gazed up at him with a tender smile, leaning ever so lightly into his hand.  
"I don't mean to sound like I don't believe in this, or you..." he always felt bad when he thought such things, but he couldn't help his own destructive thoughts.  
"I know that this is real, and I know you love me...you do so much for me Yuki." He slipped his arms around Yukis shoulders, hugging him close to himself.  
Yukis arms wrapped snuggly around Momo in return, and he nestled his nose gently against his soft hair again.  
"This is all so amazing, Yuki...it's just...sometimes it's hard to believe someone like me got so lucky." A warm smile took over the worried look on his face, and he held Yuki tight.  
  
Things remained in a comfortable silence like that for a while, just holding each other close, enjoying each other's warmth.  
But...after that small while, yuki seemed to be finding his words.

  
"Momo I...." it should be so easy! Yuki didn't understand why expressing things was so difficult for him still, and he sighed.  
"I..." he felt Momos fingers tangle softly between his locks of silver hair, and it calmed his nerves a small bit.  
"You always tell me...how much you love me, don't you? But I've...I've never really told you nice things in return,"  
A frown formed on momos lips at this,  
"That isn't true, yuki..." he sounded sad.  
"Just...hear me out okay?" Yuki took another breath, voice muffled for a moment as he nuzzled momos shoulder. He lifted his head just enough after a moment, and continued.  
  
"You deserve...everything, Momo. I...you saved me, you brought me so much happiness that I had never even imagined I'd get to feel, and I've never felt more alive than I have since I've been with you," his fingers gripped lightly at the fabric of Momos shirt, and Momo held him tight but remained quiet.  
"You deserved more from me than what I gave...six years...within six years I've barely said anything in return to all your love. I tried...but I...I was scared, I guess." His voice trembled just enough for Momo to notice, and he stroked Yukis back gently.  
  
"I'm sorry...I made you suffer alone with your thoughts for so many years..." it was getting harder to speak, and it felt like cotton was caught in his throat.  
"I'm so sorry Momo," there's was a delicate, almost unnoticeable wetness touching momos shoulder, and it his heart registered what it was before his mind did, his own tears forming as well.  
The corners of his eyes grew cloudy, and he felt the small drops wet his shoulder.  
  
"You've been so incredible to me, so...so amazing, and I've done nothing in return. You deserve more than me, Momo." Yukis words struck a chord in momo, and tears rolled helplessly down his cheeks as he grasped at Yukis shirt in return.  
Yuki was always so confident, so sure of himself and his charm...hearing him say that Momo deserved more, it hit Momo hard.  
  
"But, like you said yourself," his fingers filtered through Momos soft hair, keeping his own head tucked by Momos shoulder.  
"I wouldn't replace my seat next to you for anything....I probably don't deserve it with how I've acted, but I.....y..you mean so much to me, Momo. I..." he took a deep breath in through his nose to calm himself, but tears still spilled.  
"I love you...Momo...so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," momo hadn't heard yuki sob since the day banri disappeared,  
"Sorry that it took me six years to tell you...I love you, I love you more than anything, I do...I really do," Yukis silky smooth voice was shaking and he held onto Momos shirt so tight his hands were shaking as well.  
  
Momo was long since in tears as well, gasping between quiet cries to try and catch his breath.  
It was just confirming what he'd known through yukis actions, but yuki put his heart and soul into this and it destroyed his composure.  
  
"It's okay," he tried to speak through his tears but he sounded like he croaked instead,  
"It's okay darling," Momo stroked his hair gently before cupping his cheek gently, lifting his head up carefully.  
When he saw Yukis usually perfect and composed face as mess of tears and reddened cheeks, he felt his heart swell so much it hurt his rib cage.  
  
"Oh Yuki..." his lip trembled as well, and he brushed a few tears away with his thumb,  
"Thank you..." he managed a big smile, and Yukis tears just continued.  
  
"Momo...M-momo, Momo..." he sounded like a broken record, but a broken record had never made Momo feel so warm before.  
"I...I..." Yuki sniffed again, and leaned into Momos hand.  
"I don't want to lose you...," he leant in, his trembling lips brushing against Momos own.  
It wasn't long, but it meant the world to them.  
They're lips pressed against one another's, and they're eyes slipped closed for the moment in which they felt like time had stopped.  
  
This was unlike any of their other kisses, it was raw, clumsy, and so full of emotions they couldn't handle.  
When they parted again, they breathed softly, gazing at each other warmly.  
  
"You're a mess," a gentle laugh escaped Momos throat, and he touched his forehead to Yukis briefly.  
"I could say the same to you," a soft laugh escaped past Yukis lips as well, and they both smiled, their chests warm.  
  
They held each other for a while more, sniffling and laughing softly.  
They pulled away from each other, agreeing to get some water and maybe a bite to eat, to help calm them down. Maybe snuggle in bed and rest too, but, Yuki softly grabbed Momos wrist before he could walk away.  
  
Momo gave Yuki a loving but curious look, but Yuki said nothing.  
He was still, biting his soft lips and blushing faintly.  
  
"Come here..." he spoke up eventually, guiding Momo to stand back in front of him.  
"What is it honey?" Momos eyes were a little red still from crying, and so were Yukis, but he smiled all the same.  
  
Yuki was being quiet again, struggling again, with something.  
"Take your time sweetheart...it's okay" momo brushed his thumb over Yukis hand gently, reassuring him.  
It relaxed Yuki a little, and he took a deep breath before reaching for the ring on Momos left hand.  
  
"Yuki?" Momos brows raised as he watched his lover carefully pull the ring off his finger.  
"What are you doing..?" He didn't really understand, and Yuki was so focused, he kept quiet.  
He let out one more breath as he held Momos left hand in his, and shakily slid the ring onto his ring finger instead of the middle one.  
  
They were both silent for a minute, Momo processing what was happening, and yuki working up the courage to speak.  
  
"I..." Yuki started softly, still holding Momos hand,  
"I want to stay by your side, Momo...I want to be with you. Five years wasn't nearly enough, nor is ten more..." he glanced at Momo with nervousness weighing in his chest, watching as the heat spread over Momos face, along with a look of comprehension.  
  
"You've done so much for me...more than you know...and I could never repay you entirely. But, maybe this could be a start. To make up for these past five years, and a promise for the future. I want to stay with you, Momo." He bit his lip, but smiled warmly as well,  
"So...I'm asking-...asking if you'd marry me, Momose Sunohara." Yuki let out a heavy breath when he finally managed to get the words out.  
  
Before he could even register it, he could hear Momos voice break into a sob, and tears flow down his cheeks uncontrollably. His whole body had started to shake, and for a moment Yuki thought he'd done the wrong thing.  
But, as if to assure him it was okay, Momo practically threw himself into Yukis arms again, sobbing and burying his face against his shoulder, crying out muffled words he couldn't understand through the wailing.

  
"Hey now, it's okay dear," Yuki stroked his back gently, tears slipping down his cheeks as well.  
He was still overwhelmed with emotions, but he tried to keep strong this time, for Momo.  
"Just breathe," he smiled softly while Momo clung to him, bawling until he was almost exhausted. He tried to speak the whole time, but couldn't finish any sentence or word, so Yuki patiently waited until he got all of it out of his system.  
  
"You okay?" He tenderly brushed Momos hair away from his face, giving his forehead a kiss.  
Sniffling softly still, Momo gave a big nod in return.  
  
"Momo-chan is more than okay," his voice broke a little, and it made Yuki laugh lightly.  
"He's extra extra happy, more than he can express," Momo described as he wiped at his face with his sleeves.  
"Yes...Yuki, of course I’d say yes!" Momo laughed, hugging onto Yuki tightly.  
"I want to be yours as well..." he managed, and Yuki pulled him back gently, just enough to capture him in another quick kiss.  
  
"I'm glad then, Mr. Orikasa," the usual purr in Yukis voice was returning, and Momos giggle bubbled forth as he covered Yukis face in small kisses.  
"How about Yukito Sunohara?" He hummed, a brilliant smile upon his lips.  
Yuki was convinced nothing could ever beat its brightness.  
"They both sound great to me!" Momo chimed, giggling away as Yuki laughed along with him.  
  
Yuki gave one last kiss to momos forehead, lifting him into his arms as they hugged.  
  
Momo laughed some more as his feet dangled off the ground, and he wrapped his legs around Yuki.  
"I'm so happy...Yuki!" His giggles continued as he hugged his fiancé tight using his whole body.  
  
"I'm glad too, Momo...." Yuki held him close.  
"Thank you, for staying with me through everything. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> revale is rly fun to write for, they have so much to them w


End file.
